


The Claw

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is determined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claw

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking about writing a chaptered Drarry... y'know, one with some content and plot and general aww's. I don't know... what do you think? I'm all for trying it but I don't want to disappoint .

Harry sighed. They had been loitering in the dingy supermarket for 15 minutes now; rather _he_ had been loitering, while Draco fiddled with the joysticks of a crooked claw machine. The security guard had been around twice already; the second time he brought a friend and Harry was sure they hung around the entrance long enough just to spectate, because each of them left with a broad grin. 

“Those things are _rigged_ , Draco,” he explained, tapping the glass for effect. “You’ve got a 1 in 12 chance of winning. I read it somewhere.”

“Nonsense!” the blonde scoffed. He licked his lips and carefully manoeuvred the claw a little to the left. “I've got the hang of it now, haven’t it?”

“You said the same thing ten minutes ago.”

“I didn't know how the claw worked ten minutes ago, Harry!” 

Another sigh escaped his lips and he leaned against the side of the machine, resting his forehead against the glass. They were cheap teddies; no doubt sewn by some child in a developing country who earned pittance for their labour. He hadn’t actually wanted one; it was more that Draco’s pride had gotten in the way after three failed attempts. 

“Almost... _Blast!_ ” Draco pressed his nose to the glass, grumbling into the machine. “There must be something wrong with it.”

“I think you’re right, dear,” Harry agreed in an encouraging tone. _Merlin, please walk away from the machine._ “Let’s leave before it-“

“I lifted it up that time! Did you see? One more go!” He slotted another coin into the machine, biting his pale lip in concentration and fixated on the dangling claw. 

He’d had enough; no way was he standing for this any longer. Slipping his wand from the holster up his sleeve, Harry cast a silent levitating charm. The red cow moved with the claw, much to Draco’s whoops of delight, and tumbled graciously into the opening. 

“Excellent!” Draco cried, pulling it free and waving it in the air. “Rigged you said? 1 in 12? I think I've just defeated muggle technology.”

“Lucius would be so proud,” Harry smirked, handing Draco most of the shopping bags; he accepted the red cow with a pleasant smile. “Thank you for your gallant efforts, brave sir.” 

“I know when I’m being patronised, Potter,” Draco scolded, nudging him with his shoulder. 

“Sorry dear,” Harry smiled as they excited the parking lot and apparated home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
